vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Baseball
miniatur|Batter, Catcher und [[Umpire]] miniatur|[[Pitcher beim Wurf]] miniatur|[[Catcher und Läufer ]] miniatur|[[Busch Stadium der Cardinals in St. Louis]] Baseball (amerikanischer Schlagball) ist eine Ball- und Mannschaftssportart US-amerikanischer Herkunft. Sie ist dort die traditionsreichste Sportart. Baseball wird aber auch in zahlreichen weiteren Ländern betrieben, besonders intensiv in Ostasien und der Karibik, aber auch in Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz. Spielprinzip und grundsätzliche Regeln Es folgen die wichtigsten Regeln und eine Zusammenfassung des Spielprinzips. Mehr Details enthält der Artikel Baseballregeln. left|miniatur|Erklärungsvideo der Baseballregeln Das Spiel Brennball ist eine stark vereinfachte Variante von Baseball und kann als Ausgangspunkt für das Verständnis des Baseballs dienen. Baseball wird von zwei Teams zu je neun Spielern gespielt. Mehrfach abwechselnd hat ein Team das Schlagrecht (Offense) und kann Runs (Punkte) erzielen, während das andere Team in der Verteidigung (Defense) das Feld verteidigt und den Ball schnell unter Kontrolle zu bringen versucht. Ziel des Spiels ist es, mehr Runs zu erzielen als der Gegner. Die Spieler der Offense versuchen, den von der Defense geworfenen Ball zu schlagen und anschließend gegen den Uhrzeigersinn den nächsten sicheren Standpunkt (Base) zu erreichen. Wenn die Spieler der Defense den Ball schneller unter Kontrolle bringen, können sie dies verhindern und der Spieler der Offense scheidet aus. Wenn ein Spieler der Offense den Ball nicht trifft oder sich nicht auf einer Base befindet, kann er durch Berührung mit dem Ball aus dem Spiel genommen werden (out). Ein Run wird erzielt, wenn ein Spieler der Offense alle drei Bases passiert und seinen Ausgangsstandpunkt (Home Plate) wieder erreicht hat. Wenn vom Team der Offense drei Spieler out sind, wechseln beide Mannschaften. Ein Durchgang (eine Mannschaft spielt Offense und Defense) wird als Inning bezeichnet. Nach neun Innings endet das Spiel. Spielfeld [[Datei:Baseballfeld.png|thumb|Das Baseballfeld: Das Infield (braun) und das Outfield (grün) bilden das Fair Territory. Der blaue Bereich zeigt das Foul Territory.]] Das Spielfeld besteht aus zwei Teilen und wird in der Regel durch eine Umzäunung begrenzt. Das so genannte Fair Territory hat normalerweise etwa die Form eines Viertelkreises, dessen gerade Kanten als Seitenauslinien (Foul Lines) zwischen 90 und 120 Meter lang sind. Der Bereich außerhalb der Foul Lines wird als Foul Territory bezeichnet (in der nebenstehenden Zeichnung blau dargestellt). Die meisten Aktionen finden im Infield statt (in der Zeichnung braun), einem Quadrat in der Spitze des Viertelkreises von 90 Fuß (27,43 m) Kantenlänge, dessen Ecken durch die drei Bases und die Home Plate markiert sind. Der Rest des Fair Territories heißt Outfield (in der Zeichnung grün dargestellt). Die Amerikaner nennen das Spielfeld wegen der Rautenform des Infields auch Diamond (Diamant, Raute). Innings und Spieldauer Ein Spielabschnitt heißt Inning; er besteht aus zwei Half Innings (Top & Bottom). Dabei ist die Auswärtsmannschaft immer zuerst Offense. Im zweiten Halbinning ist dann die Heimmannschaft am Schlag. Beide Mannschaften dürfen dabei in ihrem offensiven Halbinning jeweils so lange schlagen bis drei ihrer Spieler 'out' sind. Die Spieler der Offense treten in einer vorher festgelegten Reihenfolge (Batting Order) einzeln gegen den Pitcher an. So kann es vorkommen, dass die Batting Order nochmals angefangen wird, wenn nämlich viele Runs erzielt werden und deshalb die Spieler, die ihren Run vollendet haben, neuerlich an den Schlag kommen können. Ein Spiel besteht im Regelfall aus neun solcher Innings. Führt die Heimmannschaft am Ende des achten Innings, und erzielen die Gäste in ihrem Teil des neunten nicht genügend Runs um mindestens gleichzuziehen, so wird auf das zweite Halbinning verzichtet und das Spiel ist entschieden. Steht es nach der festgelegten Zahl von Innings unentschieden, so wird jeweils so lange um ein weiteres Inning verlängert (Extra Inning) bis eine Mannschaft gewinnt oder das Wetter, der Mangel an Pitchern oder früher die Dunkelheit zum Abbruch des Spiels führen. In Japan und im Spring Training wird ein Spiel nach einer festgelegten Anzahl von Extra Innings als Unentschieden gewertet. In einigen Wettbewerben – darunter die Olympischen Spiele – wird ein Spiel vorzeitig beendet, wenn eine Mannschaft eine bestimmte Anzahl von Runs in Führung liegt. Besonderheiten In deutschen Ligen werden teilweise auch Double Header gespielt, also zwei Spiele hintereinander. Je nach Liga sind in Deutschland 2×5, 2×7, 1×7 oder 1×9 Innings üblich. Seit 2008 werden in der deutschen Bundesliga Double Header mit 2×9 Innings gespielt. In der US-Amerikanischen Major League Baseball werden immer mindestens neun Innings gespielt (achteinhalb, wenn die Heimmannschaft in Führung liegt). Wenn ein Spiel abgesagt wird, etwa aufgrund schlechter Wetterverhältnisse, wird es an einem anderen Spieltag nachgeholt, und zwar zusätzlich zu dem ursprünglich angesetzten Spiel (Double Header). Der Schiedsrichter entscheidet, ob ein Spiel wegen schlechter Wetterverhältnisse oder aus anderen Gründen abgesagt wird. In den Baseball-Ligen unterhalb der Major Leagues (die so genannten Minor Leagues) werden Spiele hingegen unter bestimmten Umständen, etwa bei schlechten Wetterverhältnissen, vorzeitig beendet und die aktuell führende Mannschaft zum Sieger erklärt. Es müssen allerdings mindestens fünf Innings gespielt worden sein (viereinhalb, wenn die Heimmannschaft in Führung liegt), anderenfalls wird das Spiel unterbrochen und zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt fortgesetzt. Auch in den Minor Leagues werden abgesagte Spiele im Rahmen eines Double Headers nachgeholt, allerdings werden beide Spiele auf sieben Innings verkürzt. Wenn ein Spiel dagegen unterbrochen wird (dies geschieht beispielsweise dann, wenn weniger als fünf Innings gespielt wurden, aber das Spiel aufgrund schlechter Wetterverhältnisse nicht fortgesetzt werden kann), dann wird das unterbrochene Spiel an einem der darauffolgenden Spieltage zu Ende gespielt, und danach findet das ursprünglich angesetzte Spiel in voller Länge statt. In den Minor Leagues werden im Gegensatz zu den Major Leagues recht häufig Spiele wegen schlechten Wetters abgesagt oder unterbrochen. Dies liegt zum Teil daran, dass die Stadien schlechter ausgestattet sind oder die Spielfelder eine schlechtere Qualität besitzen. Die Eintrittskarten der Zuschauer verlieren bei abgesagten Spielen nicht ihre Gültigkeit, sondern können für den nächsten Spieltag eingelöst werden. Duell: Pitcher gegen Batter thumb|Pitcher (Mound) Batter (rechts unten) Im Mittelpunkt des Spiels steht das Duell zwischen einem Batter der Offense und dem Pitcher der Feldmannschaft. Die Spieler der Offense treten in einer vorher festgelegten Reihenfolge (Batting Order oder auch Lineup genannt) einzeln gegen den Pitcher an. Dieser versucht, den Ball aus gut 18 m so durch die Strike Zone zu seinem Catcher zu werfen, dass der Batter ihn mit seinem Schläger nicht oder nur schwach schlagen kann. Die Strike Zone ist der Bereich über der 43 cm breiten Home Plate, der oben und unten durch Brust- und Kniehöhe des Batters begrenzt ist. Gelingt es dem Pitcher, dreimal in die Strike Zone zu werfen, ohne dass der Batter den Ball trifft, ist der Batter out (sogenanntes Strike Out. Vom Schiedsrichter hört man in diesem Fall vielfach: „Strike three; he's out.“). Für einen Strike muss der Ball allerdings nicht völlig verfehlt werden. Der Pitcher bekommt auch einen Strike zugesprochen, falls der Batter ein Foul schlägt. Wenn der Batter den Ball gerade noch eben – meist von unten – leicht trifft und dieser dann außerhalb des Spielfeldes aufkommt, etwa hinter der Home Plate oder auf der Tribüne, so ist dies ein Foul. Ein aus dem Stadion geschlagener Ball ist ebenfalls ein Foul, wenn er das Stadion nicht im Bereich des Spielfeldes, sondern links oder rechts davon verlassen hat. Der geschlagene Ball ist allerdings erst Foul, wenn er außerhalb des Spielfelds den Boden berührt hat. Solange er sich in der Luft befindet, ist der Ball im Spiel und kann von einem Spieler der verteidigenden Mannschaft gefangen werden (Fly out). Dies kann zu spektakulären Situationen führen, wenn ein Spieler der verteidigenden Mannschaft bis zur Tribünenabsperrung läuft und hochspringt, um den Ball zu fangen, bevor er auf der Tribüne landet. Eine wichtige Ausnahme dieser Regelung ist, dass ein Foul niemals als dritter Strike und somit als Strikeout zählen kann. Schlägt der Batter beim Stand von zwei Strikes ein Foul, bleibt es bei zwei Strikes und der Wurf wird wiederholt. Gesondert behandelt wird allerdings der so genannte Foul tip. Ein Foul tip zählt im Gegensatz zum Foul immer als Strike. Dieser wird gegeben, wenn der Batter den Ball nur hauchdünn trifft, sodass er in einer Linie in Richtung des Catchers weiterfliegt und dann direkt von diesem gefangen wird. Der Ball darf nur minimal abgelenkt werden und muss als erstes den Handschuh des Catchers berühren. Fliegt der Ball durch einen stärkeren Treffer dagegen in hohem Bogen in die Luft, bevor der Catcher ihn fängt, handelt es sich um ein Fly out. Trifft der Pitcher nicht in die Strike Zone, so ist dies ein Ball (englische Aussprache). Hat allerdings der Batter bei einem solchen Ball geschlagen und diesen nicht getroffen, so zählt dies als Strike zu seinem Nachteil, obwohl die Strike Zone verfehlt wurde. Sieht der Batter indessen noch rechtzeitig, dass der Ball doch kein Strike sein wird, und hält mit dem Schwung ein (Checked Swing), so bleibt der Wurf ein Ball. Der Schläger darf hierbei nur soweit geschwungen werden, bis er eine gerade Linie vom Batter weg darstellt. Da dies vom Home Base Umpire (Schiedsrichter) nicht immer klar gesehen werden kann, werden die 1st oder 3rd Base Umpires um ihr Urteil gefragt, da sie oft einen besseren Einblick auf den Schwung des Schlägers haben. thumb|Wurfstudie eines Pitchers Die Kunst des Pitchers besteht andererseits darin, den Bällen einen Effet mitzugeben (Curveball, Slider, Sinking Ball, etc.), so dass es dem Batter erschwert wird, einzuschätzen, ob der Pitch regelgerecht ist. So erlebt man es häufig, dass der Batter seine Schlagbewegung anhält, um dann vom Schiedsrichter (Umpire) belehrt zu werden, dass er einen Strike hat passieren lassen. Auch ein langsamer Wurf (Changeup) kann das Timing des Batters durcheinanderbringen, wenn er mit einem schnellen Pitch rechnet. Unterlaufen dem Pitcher gegen einen Batter vier Balls, so darf dieser auf die erste Base vorrücken. Das nennt man gemeinhin einen Walk (regelkorrekt: Base on Balls), weil der Batter in diesem Fall zur ersten Base gehen kann. Sollte auf dieser Base schon ein Runner stehen, so darf dieser auf die zweite Base vorrücken, da auf jeder Base jeweils nur ein Spieler stehen darf. Sind alle Bases besetzt (Bases loaded), dann kostet ein Walk zugleich einen Punkt (Run), da alle Runner eine Base weiterrücken, der Spieler auf dem dritten Base also die Home Plate erreicht und somit einen Run erzielt. Der Walk wird nicht selten auch bewusst (siehe Strategie) eingesetzt (Intentional Walk), wenn man gegen einen als hochklassig bekannten Batter – mit hohem Trefferdurchschnitt (Batting Average) und vielen Home Runs – lieber nicht pitchen möchte; dies gilt erst recht, wenn schon Bases besetzt sind und es zu mehreren Runs kommen könnte. Auf Zeichen seines Trainers (Manager) bewegt sich der Catcher, nachdem der Ball geworfen wurde, einen Meter neben die Home Plate und fängt dort vier vom Pitcher bewusst an der Homeplate vorbeigeworfene Bälle. Geschlagener Ball miniatur|hochkant|Batter beim Schlagen eines Balles Die interessantesten Situationen entstehen dann, wenn der Batter den Ball trifft und zurück ins Feld schlägt. Dadurch wird er zum Runner (Läufer) und muss zur ersten Base laufen. Wird sein geschlagener Ball von einem Feldspieler direkt aus der Luft gefangen (Fly Ball), ist der Schlagmann selbst sofort out (Fly Out). Dabei ist es unerheblich, ob der Ball im Fair- oder Foul Territory gefangen wurde. Andere Runner auf dem Feld, die bereits vor dem Fly Out ihre Base verlassen hatten, müssen zu dieser zurückkehren und dürfen diese erst verlassen und zur nächsten Base laufen, nachdem der Ball im Handschuh des Feldspielers gelandet ist („Tag up“). Erreichen sie daraufhin die nächste Base, nennt man den (gefangenen) Flugball Sacrifice Fly (wörtlich „Opferflugball“), weil durch das „Opfer“ des Schlagmanns (out zu sein) der Mitspieler zur nächsten Base, im Idealfall zur Home Plate, vorrücken konnte. Das out kann auch erzielt werden, wenn der mit dem Schläger nur gestreifte Ball steil hoch und dann hinter die Auslinie fliegt (foul pop). Der Ball ist dann im Foul Territory und etwaige Runner dürfen nicht weiterlaufen, die Verteidigung – meist der Catcher – darf den Ball jedoch dort fangen und damit das Fly Out machen. Dabei ist schon mancher Spieler, der sich ganz lang machen wollte, über die Barriere am Spielfeldrand den Zuschauern vor die Füße gefallen. Nach einem erfolgreichen Fang dürfen die Runner jedoch, wie bei jedem Fly Out laufen, sofern sie ein Tag up gemacht haben. Der neue Runner ist ebenfalls out, wenn ein Feldspieler den Ball vom Boden („Ground Ball“) aufnimmt und zum ersten Baseman wirft, und dieser den Ball fängt, während er das erste Base berührt und bevor der Batter/Runner selbst dort ankommt (Ground Out). Der Feldschiedsrichter (Field Umpire) entscheidet zwischen safe oder out. Jeder Runner, der out ist, muss das Spielfeld verlassen und wieder auf der Spielerbank "(Dugout)" Platz nehmen, bis er wieder neu als Batter an die Reihe kommt. Jeder Runner, der gerade keine Base berührt, ist auch out, wenn er von einem Feldspieler mit dem Ball selbst oder mit dem Handschuh berührt wird, in dem sich der Ball befindet (Tag Out). Das trifft nicht in den Fällen zu, in denen Läufer ein oder mehrere Bases vorrücken dürfen ohne Gefahr zu laufen, aus gemacht zu werden. Ein häufiges Beispiel hierfür ist ein Base on Balls mit Läufern auf den Bases. Hier dürfen die Läufer zur nächsten Base vorrücken und können dabei nicht ausgemacht werden. miniatur|hochkant|left|Fly Out, im Outfield Wird ein Runner von einem geschlagenen Ball im Fair Territory getroffen ist er out. Dies trifft nicht zu, wenn der Ball schon an einem verteidigenden Spieler vorbeigegangen ist, der diesen Ball hätte spielen können. Der Batter bekommt in diesem Fall die erste Base zugesprochen. Ein Runner ist safe, wenn er eine Base erreicht, bevor die Feldmannschaft den Ball dorthin bringen kann. Er kann jederzeit versuchen, auch zwei oder drei Bases auf einmal weiter zu laufen, es darf sich allerdings höchstens ein Runner auf jeder Base befinden. Ein Runner ist auch automatisch out, wenn er einen vor ihm laufenden Runner überholt. Ein Schlag, der gut genug ist (fest oder locker geschlagen), um den Batter aus eigener Kraft eine Base erreichen zu lassen, wird Hit genannt. Schafft es der Batter durch seinen eigenen Schlag auf die erste Base, hat er ein Single erzielt. Schafft er es zur zweiten oder dritten Base, erzielt er entsprechend ein Double beziehungsweise Triple. Ein Runner bleibt an einer Base, die er safe erreicht hat, bis ein neuer Batter zum Duell gegen den Pitcher antritt. Durch dessen Schlag können alle Runner dann weiter vorrücken oder sogar einen Run erzielen, in dem sie wieder sicher an der Home Plate ankommen. Schlägt ein Batter den Ball über den Außenzaun hinweg, so nennt man das einen Home Run. Der Batter und alle eventuell sich gerade auf den Bases befindenden Runner dürfen die Bases in aller Ruhe ablaufen und je einen Run erzielen. Ein Schlagmann kann folglich mit einem Home Run maximal vier Punkte für seine Mannschaft verbuchen, nämlich für die Runner auf der ersten, zweiten und dritten Base und für sich selber. Diese Maximalausbeute hat den Namen Grand Slam Homerun. Ein Home Run ist auch dann möglich, wenn der Ball das Feld nicht verlässt (ein sog. inside the park homerun). Dieser Fall ist jedoch sehr selten, weil dazu einerseits ein Batter der läuferischen Spitzenklasse (der auch ein exzellenter Kurzstreckler wäre) und zudem ein Hit nötig wären, bei dem sich der Ball extrem schwer unter Kontrolle bringen lässt. Meist sind dies Bälle in die wirklich hinterste Ecke des Feldes, nicht zuletzt solche, die erst nach dem Auftreffen im „Fair Territory“ ins Foul Territory rollen und damit der Regel nach live, also noch im Spiel und nicht foul sind. Oft wirken dabei auch besondere, für die Verteidigung unglückliche, Umstände mit, etwa ein Verspringen des Balles in eine nicht zu erwartende Richtung (sogenannter „bad hop“). Allerdings ist nicht jeder Ball, der im Feld landet, damit auch schon ein Hit, auch wenn der Batter die erste Base erreicht. Wäre der Schlag für die Verteidigung leicht abzufangen gewesen, so spricht man von einem error (leichter Fehler), etwa wenn ein nicht sonderlich hart geschlagener Ball direkt auf einen Verteidiger (Fielder) zufliegt und dieser ihn dennoch nicht fängt. Ob ein Error – also kein Hit – vorliegt, entscheidet übrigens keiner der Schiedsrichter (Umpire), sondern ein dafür bestellter Spielschreiber (Official Scorer). Es sollen nicht selten schon Spieler recht unglücklich mit dessen Entscheidung gewesen sein, gehen Errors doch zu Lasten ihrer Schlagstatistik (Batting Average). Auch wird kein Hit vergeben, wenn die Verteidigung den geschlagenen Ball unter Kontrolle gebracht, dann aber nicht den Batter ausmachen wollte, sondern das Out an einem vorauslaufenden Runner versucht. In diesem Fall spricht man von Fielder’s Choice (Wahl des Feldspielers), da ja im Regelfall der Batter das leichtere out ist. Anders als die Runner, kann er sich nicht schon vor dem Schlag von der Base lösen und hat somit einen längeren Weg zurückzulegen. Für den Spielstand selbst ist die Frage nach Hit oder nicht jedoch nicht von Bedeutung. Base Stealing thumb|[[Curtis Granderson stiehlt eine Base]] Ein Runner kann jederzeit versuchen, die nächste Base zu „stehlen“, also sie zu erlaufen, auch wenn der Ball vom Batter gar nicht geschlagen wurde. Eine typische Gelegenheit ist, wenn der Pitcher seine Wurfbewegung begonnen hat. Diese darf nicht unterbrochen werden. Der Runner versucht, eher an der nächsten Base anzukommen als der Ball, der vom Pitcher zum Catcher und von da aus zu der entsprechend angelaufenen Base geworfen wird. Nicht zuletzt deshalb ist ein guter Catcher für eine erfolgreiche Defense von großer Bedeutung, denn er muss mögliche Spielzüge im Voraus erkennen und entscheiden, wohin der Ball am Besten gespielt werden sollte, falls mehrere Gegner auf den Bases sind. Er muss erkennen, wo am leichtesten ein Out zu machen ist oder aber wo dies gerade am dringendsten benötigt wird. Natürlich muss er den Ball dann auch schnell und präzise dorthin werfen. Erfüllt er seine Aufgabe, so ist es durchaus möglich, mehrere Runner in einem Spielzug out zu machen (Double Play oder, sehr selten, Triple Play). Als taktisches Mittel ist Base Stealing vor allem bei einem knappen Spielstand, besonders bei Gleichstand, interessant; dies zumal in den späten Innings, weil so durchaus ein Spiel gewonnen werden kann, etwa wenn der stärkere Teil des eigenen Batting Order noch folgt und man hoffen darf, ein Batter werde für einen guten Hit sorgen können. Schafft es der Runner auf diese Weise etwa von der ersten auf die zweite Base, dann kann durchaus ein folgender langer Single genügen, um das Spiel zu gewinnen. Positionen der Defensive Die verteidigende Mannschaft besteht aus 9 Spielern, jeder mit einer eigenen Position auf dem Spielfeld und teilweise verschiedenen Aufgaben. Die Position ist dabei – abgesehen von Pitcher (Werfer) und Catcher (Fänger) – nicht fest, so steht beispielsweise der 3rd Baseman in der Nähe der dritten Base, es kommt aber auf die aktuelle Spielsituation und den derzeitigen Batter (Schlagmann) an, ob er nun weiter im Infield oder Richtung Outfield orientiert ist, bzw. eher rechts von der Base steht. Die Positionen und deren Aufgaben im einzelnen: * P': ''Pitcher (Positionsnummer 1). Seine Hauptaufgabe besteht darin, den Ball ins Spiel zu bringen. Er versucht den Ball am Schlagmann vorbei zu seinem Catcher zu werfen. Darüber hinaus ist er dafür verantwortlich, flache Bälle in die Mitte des Infields aufzunehmen und weiterzuleiten. Er muss außerdem zur ersten Base rennen und diese abdecken, sollte der 1st Baseman aufgrund eines hohen Balls seine Position verlassen. Die Leistung eines guten Pitchers besteht vor allem darin, seine Würfe (Pitches) so geschickt auf den Weg zu bringen, dass sie für den Batter möglichst schwer auszurechnen sind, etwa indem sie eine Flugbahn beschreiben, in der es Änderungen der Richtung oder der Flughöhe gibt (Sinking Ball, Slider, Changeup etc). Oft ist es auch die reine Geschwindigkeit, die den Ball schwer zu schlagen macht (Fastball). * '''C: Catcher (2). Er trägt spezielle Schutzkleidung, da seine Aufgabe darin besteht, die Bälle des Pitchers, die der Schlagmann nicht trifft oder nach denen er nicht schlägt, zu fangen, ebenso die Bälle, die mehr oder weniger unkontrolliert vom Schläger des Batters abprallen. Des Weiteren ist er der Baseman der Home Plate, er verhindert also, dass Läufer einen Punkt erzielen. Dabei geht es nicht zuletzt ganz einfach darum, dass der Catcher auf der Home Plate schlicht mit seinem Körper ein möglichst breites Hindernis gegen den anstürmenden Runner bildet („to block home plate“); dies freilich ohne ein „Sperren ohne Ball“, wie man im Fußball sagen würde. Der Catcher zeigt außerdem dem Pitcher an, was für einen Wurf er dem Schlagmann zuwerfen soll und muss das Geschehen hinter dem Pitcher im Auge behalten, so muss er schnell reagieren, sollte ein Runner versuchen, eine Base zu stehlen. Hierbei ist es sicherlich nicht von Nachteil, einen starken Wurf zu besitzen. Die große Bedeutung eines guten Catchers für eine erfolgreiche Verteidigung darf mithin nicht unterschätzt werden. * 1B: First Baseman (3). Er ist – wie alle Spieler – dafür verantwortlich, Bälle, die in seine Richtung fliegen, zu fangen und weiterzuleiten. Weiterhin deckt er die erste Base ab, das heißt er muss versuchen, Läufer auf dem Weg zu „seiner“ Base out zu machen. Sollte sich ein Runner auf der ersten Base befinden, steht der 1st Baseman meist sehr nahe bei der Base oder sogar darauf, um zu verhindern, dass die zweite Base gestohlen wird. * 2B: Second Baseman (4). Er nimmt Bälle auf, die in seine Richtung kommen und versucht, wenn nötig, ein Double Play einzuleiten, also gleich zwei gegnerische Spieler auf einmal out zu machen. Wenn der Ball auf den Shortstop kommt, steht der 2nd Baseman meist auf der zweiten Base, bekommt den Ball vom Shortstop zugeworfen, macht somit den Runner von der ersten Base aus, wirft zum 1st Baseman, um dort den Batter aus zu machen. Das Double Play ist komplett. Meist ist der 2nd Baseman weiter Richtung erster Base orientiert. * 3B: Third Baseman (5). Die dritte Base gilt als die „Hot Corner“, da hier die meisten Bälle von rechtshändigen Schlagmännern ankommen. Da diese Bälle nicht selten hohe Geschwindigkeiten erreichen, ist eine gute Reaktionszeit Voraussetzung. Er hat von den Infieldern den weitesten Weg zum 1st Baseman, weshalb er außerdem einen starken und präzisen Wurf benötigt. * SS: Shortstop (6). Er hat im Prinzip dieselben Aufgaben wie der 2nd Baseman, also Bälle in seine Richtung abfangen, das out an der zweiten Base machen und eventuell Double Plays einzuleiten. Er ist jedoch im Normalfall weiter von der ersten Base entfernt, weshalb er einen besseren Wurfarm benötigt. * LF: Left Fielder (7), CF: Center Fielder (8), RF: Right Fielder (9). Die drei Outfielder müssen jedem Ball, der ins Outfield fliegt, nachgehen und diesen – wenn möglich – direkt aus der Luft fangen und, wenn nötig, den Ball schnell und präzise zu einem Mitspieler an einer Base werfen. Sollte der Weg zu lang werden, kann auch ein Spieler aus dem Infield entgegenkommen und den Ball weiterleiten (Relay Throw). Die Nummer, die jeder Position zugeordnet ist, dient hauptsächlich der statistischen Erfassung der Spielzüge. Hierzu zwei Beispiele: * Ein 5-3 out bedeutet, dass der 3rd Baseman (5) den Ball aufnimmt, zum 1st Baseman (3) wirft und dieser den Batter „aus macht“. * Ein 4-6-3 Double Play bedeutet, dass der 2nd Baseman (4) den Ball aufnimmt, der Shortstop (6) auf der zweiten Base steht, den Ball fängt, somit den Runner von der ersten Base out macht und anschließend den Ball zum 1st Baseman (3) wirft, der wiederum den Batter aus dem Spiel nimmt. Schiedsrichter thumb|200px|Der Plate Umpire zeigt an, dass der letzte Pitch ein Strike war. Schiedsrichter heißen beim Baseball Umpire. Umgangssprachlich werden sie auch mit Ump oder Blue angesprochen. Letzteres ist auf die traditionell blauen Hemden der Umpire zurückzuführen. Ein Spiel wird in der Regel von zwei Schiedsrichtern geleitet. In den amerikanischen Profiligen sind vier Umpire (für jedes Base einen) an der Tagesordnung. Während der Play-Offs, also der Meisterschaftsrunde der MLB, werden sogar sechs Schiedsrichter eingesetzt, d. h. ein Schiedsrichter zusätzlich an den Foullines, um auch im Outfield auf oder um die Foulline auftreffende Bälle sicher zu bewerten und die Entscheidung Fair Ball oder Foul Ball fällen zu können. Der Hauptschiedsrichter (Plate Umpire) steht immer hinter dem Home Plate, wo er entscheidet, ob der Pitcher einen Strike oder einen Ball geworfen hat. Obwohl der Plate Umpire im Zweifelsfall das letzte Wort hat, vergewissert er sich mitunter bei seinen Kollegen, bevor er seine Entscheidung fällt. Dies gilt z. B. bei der Frage, ob der Batter nur zum Schlag angesetzt hat (Checked Swing) oder ob er versucht hat, den Ball zu schlagen. Er muss außerdem entscheiden, ob ein Runner die Home Plate sicher erreicht, also einen Run erzielt hat. Der oder die anderen Schiedsrichter arbeiten im Feld. Wenn es nur einen oder zwei Feldschiedsrichter gibt, müssen diese jeweils in die Nähe derjenigen Base laufen, an der sie die nächste Aktion erwarten und somit eine gute Position und Entfernung zum Base wichtig ist. Auf Grund der vielen zu treffenden Tatsachenentscheidungen einerseits und des sehr umfangreichen Regelwerkes mit unzähligen Sonderregelungen andererseits werden unerfahrene Umpire (vor allem in niederen deutschen Ligen) in Diskussionen verwickelt. Während Proteste der Spieler und Trainer beispielsweise beim Fußball grundsätzlich ohne Folgen bleiben, da der Mann in Schwarz seine Entscheidung ohnehin nicht zurückziehen wird, kann es beim Baseball (wie auch beim Football) zu einer Entscheidungsänderung kommen. Bei Protesten kann es passieren, dass die Trainer der Teams zusammen mit den Umpire und evtl. auch dem Scorer, möglicherweise auch unter Zuhilfenahme des Regelbuches, die vergangene Spielsituation rekapitulieren und im Falle der Feststellung einer offensichtlichen Fehlentscheidung am Ende vom Umpire in Chief (oder auch Crew Chief) eine andere als die ursprüngliche Entscheidung getroffen wird. Scorer Ein Scorer am Spielfeldrand protokolliert alle Aktionen und Spielzüge auf einem vorgefertigten Formular, dem Scoresheet. Das ausgefüllte Scoresheet dient nicht nur als Spielbericht. Auf der Basis der Scoring-Aufzeichnungen werden zudem umfangreiche Statistiken erstellt, die Auskunft über Spielstärke von Mannschaften und Einzelspielern geben. Spielgeräte, Ausrüstung ;Ball thumb|Baseball Der Ball hat einen Durchmesser von etwa 7,4 cm, der Umfang muss mindestens 22,8 cm (9 inches) und darf höchstens 23,5 cm (9 1/4 inches) betragen. Das Gewicht soll nicht weniger als 141,7 g (5 ounces) und nicht mehr als 148,8 g (5 1/4 ounces) sein. Er ist also etwas größer als ein Tennisball. Der Baseball ist von zwei Stücken weißem Leder umhüllt, die mit roten Fäden zusammengenäht sind. Er ist nicht mit Luft aufgepumpt, sein Inneres besteht aus einem Korkkern und äußerst dicht darum gewickeltem Faden. Dadurch wird der Ball sehr hart, weshalb die Schlagmänner (Batter) schon lange Schutzhelme und die Catcher und Plate Umpires stabile Schutzmasken tragen. Nicht zuletzt wegen dieser Härte des Balls kommt es manchmal zu – oft handgreiflichen – Kontroversen (Charging the Mound), wenn ein vom Pitcher geworfener Ball den Batter zum Ausweichen zwingt (Brushback Pitch) oder am Körper oder gar an Hals oder Kopf trifft (Beanball/Hit by Pitch). Da man jedem Pitcher soviel Präzision zutraut, dass er dies vermeiden kann, unterstellen die Gegner in solchen Fällen schnell Absicht (etwa Revanche wegen eines vom Pitcher gesehenen unfairen Verhaltens des Batters). Die in Profispielen verwendeten Bälle – insbesondere solche, mit denen herausragende Schläge erreicht wurden – gelten als begehrte Sammelstücke bei Fans auf der ganzen Welt. Anders als z. B. im Fußball dürfen in den höheren Ligen auf die Tribüne geschlagene Bälle (z. B. Homeruns oder auch Foul Balls) von den Zuschauern als Souvenir behalten werden. In manchen Stadien werfen die einheimischen Fans jedoch einen Homerun-Ball des Gegners wieder auf das Feld zurück, um ihren Unmut auszudrücken. ;Schläger Ein Baseballschläger besteht aus Holz oder einer Aluminiumlegierung. Selten sind auch Schläger aus Carbon anzutreffen. In Profiligen und in der deutschen ersten und zweiten Bundesliga dürfen ausschließlich Holzschläger verwendet werden, in den meisten anderen Amateurligen sind auch Schläger aus anderen Materialien erlaubt. In den US-amerikanischen Colleges sind Aluminiumschläger vorgeschrieben. Zum Warmschwingen wird ein Gewichtsring (der Doughnut) oder ein „Batsock“ (ein kurzer Schlauch der auch die gleiche Funktion wie der Doughnut/Bat Weight hat) verwendet. Dieser wird auf den Schläger geschoben, um beim Warm-Up direkt vor dem Schlagversuch ein höheres Gewicht am Schläger zu bekommen. Er bewirkt, dass der Schläger sich ohne den Doughnut leichter anfühlt und die Schlaggeschwindigkeit zunimmt. ;Handschuhe thumb|Ein Baseballhandschuh Jeder Spieler der Feldmannschaft trägt zum fielden (aufnehmen) oder zum fangen einen Lederhandschuh, welcher das leichte und schmerzfreie Fangen des Balles ermöglicht. Die im Infield stehenden Spieler tragen, auf Grund der Schnelligkeit im Infield, einen etwas kleineren Handschuh als jene drei Outfielder. Nur der Fanghandschuh des First Baseman ist etwas größer als jener der Anderen. Der Catcher trägt einen besonders gepolsterten Handschuh (Mitt), um die vom Pitcher teilweise sehr hart geworfenen Bälle zu fangen. Der Schlagmann trägt gewöhnlich ein Paar dünne Lederhandschuhe (Batting Gloves), um Blasen an den Fingern zu vermeiden, einen besseren Griff zu haben und die Vibration beim Auftreffen des Baseballs auf den Schläger zu mindern, was wiederum Schmerzen erspart. Manche Schlagmänner benutzen auch nur einen oder gar keinen Schlaghandschuh. ;Schlaghelm Batter und Runner tragen Kunststoffhelme (oder auch Glasfaserhelme), um vor Kopftreffern mit dem Ball geschützt zu sein. Auf der dem Pitcher zugewandten Seite bedecken diese auch das Ohr, im Jugendbaseball sogar beide Ohren. ;Catcher-Ausrüstung Der Catcher trägt zusätzliche Schutzausrüstung, da er hinter dem Batter in der Hocke sitzt und vor nicht getroffenen oder abgefälschten Bällen geschützt sein muss. Seine Ausrüstung besteht aus einem noch größeren und stark gepolsterten, fingerlosen Fanghandschuh, einer Gesichtsmaske, einem Helm, einem Brustschutz, einem Genitalschutz und Knie- und Schienbeinschützern. Helm und Gesichtsmaske können leicht abgeworfen werden, etwa wenn der Catcher einen Fly Ball fangen muss und dafür freie Sicht braucht. Der hinter ihm leicht in der Hocke stehende Plate Umpire ist ähnlich geschützt, trägt aber keinen Handschuh. Außerdem wird die Schutzbekleidung vom Plate Umpire unter der Kleidung getragen. Softball Softball ist eine Variante von Baseball. Dabei wird der Ball vom Pitcher nicht von oben geworfen, sondern mit einer Kreisbewegung von unten. Einige Regeln unterscheiden sich vom Baseball, das Spielprinzip ist aber identisch. Baseball wird zur Unterscheidung vom Softball manchmal auch Hardball genannt. Das Spielfeld beim Softball ist etwa ein drittel kleiner als beim Baseball. Ebenso sind die Bases nur 60 Fuß (18,29 m) voneinander entfernt. Die Schläger sind meistens etwas dünner und leichter. Der Name des Spiels ist irreführend: Der Ball selbst ist größer als ein Baseball, aber genauso hart. Er kann nur wegen seiner Größe nicht ganz so hart geworfen und geschlagen werden. In den USA wird freizeitmäßig von Erwachsenen vorwiegend Softball gespielt, Baseball dagegen von Profis und männlichen Schülern und Studenten; Damen spielen meist Softball. In Deutschland spielen Herren Baseball und Damen Softball. Es gibt zwei Versionen von Softball, Fastpitch Softball und Slowpitch Softball. ;Fastpitch Softball Beim Fastpitch Softball kann der Ball beliebig hart geworfen werden. Diese Variante wird üblicherweise in Schulen, Universitäten und ambitionierten Amateurligen gespielt. Damen Fastpitch Softball ist seit 1996 olympische Disziplin. Neben den USA (Olympiasieger 1996, 2000, 2004) gehören Japan (Olympiasieger 2008) und Australien zu den besten Nationalteams der Welt. ;Slowpitch Softball Slowpitch Softball ist die „Freizeitvariante“ des Softball, bei dem der vom Pitcher geworfene Ball einen deutlichen Bogen beschreiben muss. Der Ball muss unterhalb der Gürtellinie des Werfers losgelassen werden und auf dem Weg zum Schlagmann über Kopfhöhe fliegen, er beschreibt im Flug also einen „hohen Bogen“ – was ihn unter Umständen schwer zu treffen macht, denn er kann wegen des Bogens sehr steil in die Schlagzone fliegen. Base Stealing und einige andere Variationen sind beim Slowpitch Softball nicht erlaubt. Allgemeines zur Terminologie Terminologie in Deutschland Baseball hat, wie jede andere Sportart, seine eigene Terminologie. Praktisch alle Fachbegriffe stammen aus dem Ursprungsland USA und werden in deutschsprachigen Ländern unverändert verwendet. Einzelne Versuche, Fachbegriffe einzudeutschen, schlugen fehl. Heute ist die starke Anglifizierung der Baseball-Sprache in Deutschland grundsätzlich akzeptiert. In anderen Ländern wie den Niederlanden oder Frankreich haben Begriffe in der Landessprache die englischen weitgehend ersetzt. Einfluss auf die amerikanische Sprache In seinem Herkunftsland USA hat Baseball durch seine Historie die englische Alltagssprache beeinflusst, so dass heute einige Fachbegriffe in anderem Kontext verwendet werden. to touch base bedeutet so viel wie kurzen Kontakt aufnehmen, to throw someone a curve ball bedeutet jemanden auf dem falschen Fuß erwischen, und to go to bat heißt (in entsprechendem Zusammenhang) sich einsetzen, etwas bewegen, auch to go to bat for someone: jemandem helfen; sich für ihn einsetzen. Auch diverse Lebensweisheiten werden oft mit Baseballausdrücken formuliert; keep your eye on the ball bedeutet beispielsweise lass dich nicht ablenken. In Kalifornien und einigen anderen US-Bundesstaaten gibt es seit gut zehn Jahren eine Gesetzgebung unter dem Motto „three strikes and you're out“, die den Richtern bei jedem zum dritten Mal straffällig gewordenen Täter die Verhängung einer lebenslänglichen Freiheitsstrafe zwingend vorschreibt, auch wenn es sich um kleinere Delikte handelt. Baseball hatte in den USA bis in die 1970er Jahre eine so hohe Popularität gegenüber American Football und Basketball, dass mit den generischen Begriffen Ballplayer, Ballgame und Ballpark auch heute noch ein Baseballspieler, ein Baseballspiel bzw. ein Baseballstadion bezeichnet wird. Spielbetrieb Spielbetrieb in Deutschland Heute sind knapp 30.000 Spieler in Deutschland aktiv. Der Deutsche Baseball und Softball Verband e.V. organisiert mit seinen Landesverbänden den Spielbetrieb in verschiedenen Ligen: Baseball Herren: * 1. Bundesliga (2 Gruppen Nord/Süd) * 2. Bundesliga (2 Gruppen Nord/Süd) * Regionalliga (4 Gruppen) * Verbandsliga (in der Regel 1 pro Landesverband, nur die Landesverbände von Hamburg und Schleswig-Holstein haben eine gemeinsame Verbandsliga) * Landesliga * Bezirksliga Softball Damen: * 1. Bundesliga (2 Gruppen Nord/Süd) * Verbandsliga (in der Regel 1 pro Landesverband, die Landesverbände von Niedersachsen, Hamburg und Schleswig-Holstein sowie Südwest und Hessen haben eine gemeinsame Verbandsliga) * Landesliga In Europa wird mit dem hierzulande im Sportbetrieb allgemein üblichen Auf- und Abstieg gespielt, während dieses in den USA praktisch unbekannt ist. Hinzu kommen Nachwuchsligen in den Altersklassen Kinder (T-Ball) (4–8 Jahre), Schüler (9–12 Jahre), Jugend (13–15 Jahre) und Junioren (16–18 Jahre). Im Softball gibt es die Altersklassen der Kinder (5–9 Jahre), Schülerinnen (10–13 Jahre), Jugend (14–16 Jahre) und Juniorinnen (17–19 Jahre). Parallel zum Ligabetrieb fand bisher der DBV-Pokal statt. In diesem im K.-o.-System ausgetragenen Wettbewerb wurde der Pokalsieger ermittelt. Qualifiziert waren jeweils die Gewinner der Pokalwettbewerbe der Landesverbände. Der DBV-Pokal wurde 2006 letztmalig ausgetragen. Aktuelle Situation Nach einem massiven Wachstum während der 1990er Jahre ist die quantitative Entwicklung des Baseball in Deutschland seit etwa 2004 konstant rückläufig. Die Mehrzahl der deutschen Baseball-Vereine besitzen keine stabilen Führungs- und Mitgliederstrukturen. Sie sind von einem oder wenigen engagierten Ehrenamtlichen abhängig und nach deren Weggang häufig in ihrer Existenz gefährdet. Ebenso kann der Abstieg einer Mannschaft die Existenz eines gesamten Vereins gefährden. In den landesweiten Massenmedien ist deutscher Baseball praktisch nicht präsent. Der Versuch, eine deutsche Baseball-Liga durchgängig im Fernsehen zu präsentieren (1990 durch den DSF-Vorgänger Tele5), schlug fehl. Dies lag unter anderem auch daran, dass Baseball grundsätzlich nur mit hohem Aufwand fernsehgerecht einzufangen ist (Zahl der Kameras, etc.). Spiele der amerikanischen Profiligen (National und American League bilden zusammen die Major League Baseball) werden aber von einigen Bezahlfernsehsendern angeboten. Eine sehr ausführliche Berichterstattung, auch mit live-Spielen, bietet in Deutschland der Sender ESPN America an, der über Arena bzw. über Sky zu beziehen ist. Eine durchaus engagierte Berichterstattung gibt es in einigen Lokalzeitungen. Aufgrund der mangelnden Medienpräsenz ist das Interesse von möglichen Sponsoren in der Regel gering und meist regional beschränkt. In vielen Fällen von finanzieller Unterstützung rechnen privatrechtliche Unternehmen nicht mit einer Werbewirkung, es handelt sich daher eher um Mäzenatentum. Qualitativ entwickelt sich der Baseball-Sport in Deutschland stetig weiter. Die jüngsten Erfolge bei europäischen Meisterschaften (insbesondere in der Jugend) zeigen die steigende Leistungsfähigkeit des deutschen Baseball. Der Bundesverband DBV und seine Landesverbände nutzen für ihre Organisation in großem Umfang das Internet. Siehe auch * Liste der Deutschen Baseballmeister * Liste der Deutschen Nachwuchs-Baseballmeister * Liste der DBV-Pokalsieger * Liste der Deutschen Softballmeister (Frauen) * Liste der Deutschen Nachwuchs-Softballmeister * Liste der DBV-Pokalsieger (Frauen) * Baseball-Bundesliga * Softball-Bundesliga Spielbetrieb in Österreich Heute sind knapp 3.000 Spieler in Österreich aktiv. Die Austrian Baseball Federation (ABF) organisiert mit seinen Landesverbänden den Spielbetrieb in verschiedenen Ligen: Baseball Herren: * ABL (Austrian Baseball League) * BBL (Baseball Bundesliga) * Regionalligen (Mitte/Ost/West) * Landesligen (Ost, Oberösterreich, Vorarlberg, Tirol, Steiermark/Kärnten) Softball Damen: * ASL (Austrian Softball League) * SBL (Softball Bundesliga) Hinzu kommen noch diverse Nachwuchsligen in den Altersklassen Jugend (13–15 Jahre), Schüler (11–12 Jahre) und Kinder (7–10 Jahre), sowie die Österreichischen Nachwuchsmeisterschaften (Junioren, Jugend, Schüler, Kinder). Siehe auch * Baseball in Österreich Spielbetrieb in der Schweiz Der Schweizerischer Baseball- und Softball-Verband (SBSV) wurde am 26. Juli 1981 gegründet. Seit dem 19. Januar 2008, Swiss Baseball and Softball Federation (SBSF). Der Verband organisiert die folgenden Ligen: Baseball Herren: * NLA (Nationalliga A) * NLB (Nationalliga B) * 1. Liga Softball Damen: * Softball (Softball Bundesliga) Jugend/ Junioren: * Cadets (Junioren Bundesliga) * Juveniles (Jugend Bundesliga) Siehe auch * Baseball in der Schweiz * Schweizer Meister (Baseball) * Schweizer Cupsieger Baseball * Nationalliga A (Baseball) * Nationalliga B (Baseball) * 1. Liga (Baseball) * Swiss Baseball and Softball Federation Spielbetrieb international Baseball gilt nicht nur in den USA als Nationalsport, sondern auch in vielen mittelamerikanischen und ostasiatischen Ländern wie Mexiko, Kuba, der Dominikanischen Republik, Venezuela, Puerto Rico, Japan, Republik Korea (Südkorea), Philippinen, China und Chinese Taipei (Taiwan). In Europa gab es in den letzten 20 Jahren eine beachtliche Entwicklung. Professionelle Ligen gibt es in Italien seit 1948 und den Niederlanden seit 1922. ;Baseball in den USA heute In den USA selbst hat der einst alles beherrschende Baseball nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg allmählich immer mehr Zuschauer an American Football und in den letzten Jahrzehnten auch an Basketball verloren. Die durch wiederholte Streiks erkämpften extremen Spielergehälter sowie undurchsichtige Deals und Ligaumstrukturierungen der Klubbesitzer haben dem Ansehen des Baseballs in den 1990er Jahren sehr geschadet. Der Sport hat aber immer noch eine große und treue Fanbasis und eine tiefe Verankerung in der US-amerikanischen Kultur. Unter US-Bürgern belegt Baseball heute, hinter American Football, den zweiten Platz der Lieblingssportarten.Umfrage zum beliebtesten Sport der US-Amerikaner Das gemeinsame Baseballspielen oder -schauen gilt weithin immer noch als das Vater-Sohn-Erlebnis schlechthin und als America's Favorite Pastime (Amerikas liebste Freizeitbeschäftigung). Ein Vorteil des Baseballs ist, dass die Anzahl der Spiele einer Baseball-Mannschaft pro Saison sehr viel höher ist als in anderen Sportarten (162 Spiele in der regulären Saison), sodass die Eintrittspreise gewöhnlich niedriger angesetzt werden können und auch Fans aus den unteren Einkommensklassen ab und zu ins Stadion kommen können. Des Weiteren ist es von Vorteil, dass die Saison hauptsächlich im Sommer ausgetragen wird und Baseball somit nicht direkt mit der NFL, NBA und NHL konkurriert. Die bekanntesten Profiligen in den USA werden von der Major League Baseball, kurz MLB, organisiert. Unterhalb dieser Ligen befinden sich die Minor Leagues, ebenfalls Profiligen, deren Teams meist mit je einem Major-League-Team eng assoziiert sind und ihnen als Talentpool dienen. Daneben gibt es noch unabhängige Ligen, in denen professionell Baseball gespielt wird. Meistens spielen dort Profis, die in einem MLB-Team keinen Vertrag mehr bekommen oder aus den Minor Leagues entlassen wurden. Die meisten US-Spieler in Deutschland kommen ebenfalls aus diesem Pool. Ähnlich wie bei anderen Sportarten in den USA wird Amateur-Baseball hauptsächlich von Schulen und Universitäten betrieben. Die Universitäten spielen im traditionellen „Arbeitersport“ Baseball aber seit dem Ersten Weltkrieg eine viel geringere Rolle als in den einst „elitären“ Sportarten Football und Basketball. Oft werden die besten High-School-Spieler direkt von den professionellen Teams verpflichtet, was die Qualität der College-Ligen beeinträchtigt. Während der letzten Jahre ist jedoch ein gegenteiliger Trend zu beobachten. Geführt von den Oakland Athletics und den Boston Red Sox gehen immer mehr Vereine dazu über, College-Spieler den High School-Spielern vorzuziehen. Hauptkritikpunkte am Collegelevel sind, dass man aus Kostengründen mit Aluminiumschlägern spielt und es eine einheitliche Regel zu Gunsten des Designated Hitters gibt. Der Jugendbereich wird von mehreren Organisationen abgedeckt, die bekannteste ist die Little League. Hier spielen Jungen und Mädchen zwischen 5 und 18 Jahren in sechs Altersklassen Softball und Baseball. Dabei wird häufig mit angepassten Regeln gespielt, so etwa auf kleineren Feldern und mit weniger Körperkontakt. ;Baseball in Japan In Japan wurde der Baseball 1872 durch den Englischprofessor Horace Wilson eingeführt. Um die Jahrhundertwende begann mit der Verbreitung an den Universitäten der Aufstieg des Baseball zum Nationalsport – neben Sumō und, in jüngerer Zeit, Fußball. In den 1920er Jahren begann der professionelle Ligabetrieb, daneben werden seit 1915 zweimal im Jahr Oberschulturniere im Kōshien ausgetragen, die nationale Aufmerksamkeit erhalten. ;Baseball in Mexiko Baseball ist eine sehr beliebte Sportart in Mexiko. Obwohl die Ursprünge des Sports in Mexiko zwischen den 70er- und 90er-Jahren des 19. Jahrhunderts liegen, wurde die erste Profiliga erst 1925 gegründet, die Liga Mexicana de Béisbol (LMB). 2009 spielte die Liga mit 16 Mannschaften in 2 Divisionen. Eine weitere Profiliga, die Liga Mexicana del Pacífico (LMP) wurde 1945 gegründet. Darüber hinaus gibt es viele regionale Ligen die als Talentsichtung und -förderung für die Profiligen dienen. ;Baseball in Kuba Das nationale kubanische System des Baseball besteht nicht aus einer einzelnen Liga, sondern es ist ein Überbau verschiedener Ligen und Serien unter dem Dach der Kubanischen Baseballföderation, die in der nationalen Meisterschaften und der Auswahl für die Kubanische Baseballnationalmannschaft. ;Baseball bei Olympischen Spielen Seit 1992 ist Baseball auch olympisch. Die weltbesten Spieler nehmen jedoch nicht an den olympischen Turnieren teil, da die Profiligen bisher nicht bereit sind, dafür ihren Spielbetrieb zu unterbrechen. Beim Baseball ist, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Teamsportarten, eine im Frühling beginnende und im Herbst endende Saison ohne Sommerpause üblich, sodass sich Olympia nur schlecht einfügt. Dopingskandale beim US-Profibaseball und eine als allzu lax empfundene Haltung der Ligabosse zu diesem Problem schaden zudem dem internationalen Ruf der Sportart. So entschied das IOC am 8. Juli 2005, dass Baseball und auch Softball weiterhin gemäß Artikel 46 der Olympischen Charta „olympische Sportart“ bleiben, aber 2012 in London nicht ausgetragen werden. Damit sind Baseball und Softball die ersten aus dem Programm gestrichenen Sportarten seit 1936, als Polo gestrichen wurde. Diese Entscheidung war vor allem gedacht, um Platz zu schaffen für neue Sportarten (u. a. Rugby, Golf, Karate und Squash), allerdings fand dann keine dieser Sportarten die nötige Mehrheit. 2008 in Peking gab es aber noch ein olympisches Baseball- bzw. Softballturnier, auch bei der IOC-Sitzung 2009 wurde der Antrag der Wiederaufnahme ins Programm für die Olympischen Sommerspiele 2016 abgelehnt ;Baseball-Weltmeisterschaft Die International Baseball Federation (IBAF) arbeitet mit der MLB daran, zukünftig eine echte Weltmeisterschaft für Nationalmannschaften nach dem Vorbild der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft zu veranstalten, zu der dann wirklich die besten Spieler jedes Landes kommen sollen. Diese sollte zum ersten Mal 2006 oder 2007 und danach mindestens alle vier Jahre stattfinden, jeweils etwa zwei Wochen dauern und Nationalmannschaften von allen Kontinenten umfassen. Um den Ligabetrieb nicht unterbrechen zu müssen, soll sie jeweils im März in einer zu dieser Jahreszeit ausreichend warmen Region stattfinden. Das erste Turnier soll in den USA abgehalten werden, wobei dann nur in Stadien gespielt würde, die entweder im südlichen Teil der USA liegen oder überdacht sind. Von 3. bis 20. März 2006 fand in Tokio (Japan), San Juan (Puerto Rico), Orlando, Phoenix, Anaheim und San Diego (Vereinigte Staaten) zum ersten mal das so genannte 2006 World Baseball Classic (ausgerichtet von der MLB) statt, aus dem die Mannschaft Japans als Sieger hervorging. Auch die zweite Auflage dieser Veranstaltung im Jahre 2009 konnte die Mannschaft aus Japan für sich entscheiden. ;Baseball-Europameisterschaft Europameisterschaften im Baseball werden seit 1954 ausgetragen und vom europäischen Baseball-Dachverband CEB ausgerichtet. 2007 diente die EM gleichzeitig als Olympiaqualifikation der europäischen Teams für Peking 2008. Die nächste EM findet 2010 in Deutschland statt. Historische Entwicklung Baseball in den USA In England ist erstmals 1744 ein Spiel unter dem Namen base ball, das sich wahrscheinlich aus Vorläufern des Cricket entwickelt hat, belegt. Die weitverbreitete These, es habe sich aus dem englischen Spiel Rounders entwickelt, ist mittlerweile widerlegt. Der erste dokumentiert gegründete Verein in den USA waren die New York Knickerbockers 1845. Das erste Profi-Team, die Cincinnati Red Stockings (die heutigen Cincinnati Reds), wurde am 1. Juni 1869 gegründet. In New York wurde 1876 die National League von Teams aus Cincinnati, Chicago, Boston, St. Louis, Hartford, Louisville, New York und Philadelphia gegründet. In den ersten Jahren des Profibetriebs gab es noch eine ganze Reihe anderer, kurzlebiger Ligen. 1901 wurde dann die American League gegründet, zunächst als Konkurrenz. Beide Ligen gelten bis heute als die Major Leagues. Die größten Helden der Major Leagues werden in der Baseball Hall of Fame geehrt, die sich in Cooperstown im Bundesstaat New York befindet. Seit 1903 kooperierten die beiden Ligen und tragen jährlich als Finale die World Series aus. Historische Entwicklung in Deutschland Die älteste Beschreibung des Spiels findet sich bei Johann Christoph Friedrich GutsMuths aus dem Jahr 1796. Das erste offizielle Baseballspiel auf deutschem Boden fand bei den Olympischen Spielen 1936 in Berlin statt. Damals verfolgte die größte und bis jetzt nicht einmal mehr annähernd erreichte Rekordkulisse von mehr als 90.000 Zuschauern ein Demonstrationsspiel zwischen zwei US-Teams im Berliner Olympiastadion. Begünstigt durch die Anwesenheit US-amerikanischer Truppen in Deutschland entwickelte sich in den 1950er Jahren eine deutsche Baseball-Gemeinde. In den Jahren nach 1968 kam der Baseballsport in Deutschland praktisch zum Erliegen, erst ab 1982 entwickelte sich der Sport wieder. Der deutschen Nationalmannschaft gelang es zwischen 1989 und 2005 nicht, sich dauerhaft in der europäischen Elite festzusetzen: Sie pendelte mehrmals zwischen A- und B-Pool hin und her. Im Jahr 2005 erreichte das Team allerdings den vierten Platz bei der EM und konnte sich damit erstmals nach dreißig Jahren für eine Weltmeisterschaft (im Jahre 2007) qualifizieren, wo mit einem Erfolg gegen Thailand (2:0) auch der erste Sieg bei einer WM gelang. 2007 konnte der 4.Platz bei der EM wiederholt werden, wodurch auch die erneute Qualifikation für die WM (2009) erreicht wurde. Entwicklung in der Schweiz Baseball wird in der Schweiz seit 1980 gespielt. Im Sommer 1980 begann sich eine Gruppe von Gleichgesinnten regelmäßig zum Baseball auf der Zürcher Allmend zu treffen. Trainiert wurde auf der Anlage der Hammerwerfer, deren Netz diente gleich als Backstop. Ein Dodge Challenger, fahrbarer Untersatz eines Mitglieds, verlieh der Gruppe den Namen Challengers. Im November verabredeten sich die Challengers mit einer Gruppe, die sich White Sox nannte, in Reussbühl LU zum ersten Baseballspiel in der Schweiz. Das Spiel musste jedoch vorzeitig abgebrochen werden. Nicht etwa wegen einsetzendem Schneefall: Die Bälle gingen aus. Am 5. Dezember 1980 wurde mit dem Challengers Baseball Club offiziell der erste Baseballverein in Zürich gegründet. Dessen Exponenten waren im folgenden Jahr auch an der Gründung des Schweizerischen Baseball und Softball Verbandes (SBSV) beteiligt. Die Challengers gewannen anlässlich der Premiere des nationalen Championats 1982 den Schweizer Meistertitel. Literatur * Christian Posny, Sven Müncheberg: Regelheft Baseball – Revidiert 2007. Deutscher Baseball und Softball Verband e. V. (Hrsg.). 6. überarb. Auflage. Meyer & Meyer Verlag, Aachen 2008, ISBN 978-3-89899-365-4. * Bernhard Schmeilzl, Bill Church: Baseballtraining. Verlag Meyer & Meyer, Aachen 1995, ISBN 3-89124-236-0 * H.A. Dorfman, Karl Kuehl: The Mental Game of Baseball. Diamond Communications, South Bend, IN, USA, ISBN 0-912083-32-8 * Jim Bouton: Ball Four. Macmillan Books, New York, NY, USA, 1981, ISBN 0-02-030665-2 * Georg Bull, Sven Huhnholz: Baseball. Hofmann-Verlag, Schorndorf 2006, ISBN 3-7780-0231-7 * Göran Fiedler: Baseball für Fußballfans. BOD Verlag Norderstedt 2008, ISBN 978-3-8370-2590-3 Weblinks * Major League Baseball (Website der amerikanischen Profiligen) * IBAF – International Baseball Federation (Website des Internationalen Baseballverbandes) * CEB – Confederation of European Baseball (Website des Europäischen Baseballverbandes) * DBV – Deutscher Baseball- und Softball-Verband (Website des Deutschen Baseball-Verbandes) * ABF – Austrian Baseball Federation (Website der Austrian Baseball Federation) * SBSV – Schweizerischer Baseball- und Softball-Verband (Website des Schweizerischen Baseball- und Softball-Verbandes) * Baseballregeln (englisch) NASN * Baseball-Lexikon, Regeln und geschichtlicher Rückblick Quellen Kategorie:Baseball